wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
I Didn't Mean It
ATTENTION: This short story takes place during the separate Search Eternal AU. NOT the Black Light AU. Palemoon and Memorykeeper are Morrowsight and Peacemaker's daughter and son. In this story, they both are around a year old (about 10 human years) daisy princess Palemoon romped around the yard with her brother, Memorykeeper. She glanced over at her parents, who were sitting peacefully on the porch of their rural cottage. "You can't catch me!" Memorykeeper declared, his blue eyes dancing with mischief. "I'm a SkyWing, the fastest in the world!" He said. Palemoon giggled. "Well, I'm the Darkstalker, and I can cast spells on you! I can make you grow fur and smell like cheese!" She said, covering her laughter. Memorykeeper growled, though his snout was scrunched in an attempt not to laugh. "Never!" He said proudly, scampering away. Palemoon chased after him, her strange white and silver scales glinting in the sun. She bowled him over and pinned him to the ground. "Got you!" She boasted. Memorykeeper shoved her off with a chortle, and darted under a bush. She peeked under the bush, sure she spotted her brother's blue eyes in there somewhere. "Come out, or I'll tell the leaves to smother you!" No answer. "I'll tell the beetles to pluck off your scales!" She said, enjoying coming up with funny spells. "I'll enchant all the birds in the forest to poop on you!" Surely that one would make him come out and play. Suddenly, Memorykeeper launched himself out of the bushes and pounced on her. She squealed in shock, but couldn't help laughing. "You would never do any of that!" He said with a smirk. "Oh really?" She replied. "Really!" He responded, letting her up. She let out a playful growl and lifted her talons dramatically, and deepened her voice to make herself sound like the Darkstalker. "Ahem. I, Darkstalker the Magnificent, enchant these daisies;" She said, gesturing to the flowers near her brother, "… to wrap around my brother's head and make a beautiful flower crown, fit for a princess!" Memorykeeper started to laugh, but stopped abruptly. Palemoon watched in amazement as the delicate white flowers floated up, and began to wind themselves around Memorykeeper's horns and ears, their vines creating exquisite patterns around his scales, the petals arranging themselves like a lovely gossamer blanket. "You… how did you…" Memorykeeper began, his talons brushing the lovely flower crown that had just arranged itself on his head. Palemoon stared at her talons. They seemed to be buzzing with some sort of newfound power. Had her parents seen? She glanced over at the porch. Her parents were talking, completely distracted. My brother might tell them. She realized. Didn't those scrolls say I could cast spells with my mind? She wondered. Memorykeeper was still baffled, staring at his talons like they had suddenly turned into bananas. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She picked up a small round pebble. "I enchant this pebble, that the moment it touches my brother he will entirely forget about my animus magic and the spell I cast on him." Then she abruptly chucked it at him and it bounced off his snout. Memorykeeper blinked at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked. Palemoon blinked at him. Had it worked? "Oh, I was just making you pretty." She said, putting on a fake smile. He brushed his horns. "Hey!" He said, scowling. Palemoon laughed, though it didn't feel quite right. They continued playing… but she hadn't meant it. This shouldn't have happened. No one can figure me out. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Short Story)